


Stitches

by JaneAire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAire/pseuds/JaneAire
Summary: It took ten years, but these boys finally have their family again. Prompto can't believe his eyes.Fix-it ending fic let.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little guy I wrote last year and never published bc I ended to write more but I'm cleaning out my drafts so here it is.

"It's not funny, you know," Noct groaned again, hand throw over his eyes to help him bite back the smile on his lips. Ignis simply let out a snort in response, attempting to muffle it by moving his mouth closer to his hand, the one fisted, laying delicately on top of Gladio's chest. 

"I'm appalled, Specs. Ten years and you can't do better than him?" Noctis whined, and, from where he's leaned against the door jam of the bathroom, silhouetted in fluorescent lights, Prompto thought for a moment he might've dreamed the nightmare scape that had been the ten years without his prince. They've fit together again seamlessly, just like before, and Prompto reveled in the warmness of it. 

Noctis was here. Ignis was smiling. 

He had missed it, all of it, the way the four of them were together. 

Family, he mused softly. This is a family. This is my family. 

Gladio was making nasty faces in Noct's direction, all good heart, of course, just over Ignis' head. Noctis just glared, not tattling, even though Prompto can tell he wanted to. 

"I'm sorry, your highness," Ignis sighed, shifting closer on the bed to the other man, letting his head finally rest against his chest. Gladio raked a hand through his blonde hair as a consolidation. "You're just going to have to get used to it." 

Noctis snorted, rolling up gracefully to support himself on his arms. "Last I checked, Igs, hell is still pretty hot." 

Ignis gave a other small smile, folding his dark glasses and reaching across to place them neatly on the nightstand's memo pad, muttering, "Indeed." 

Gladio clicked off the lamp, shooting Noctis another goofy smile before pulling the thin sheet over the two of them in their too-small bed, before rolling over so that Noctis could no longer see the small advisor curled against the larger man. Noctis watched them for a moment, and Prompto, try as he may, could not decipher the look on his face. Wistful. 

He missed it, he decided. He missed Ignis' admission or plea or advice or whatever Noctis thought he had to offer the man he'd only taken from in so long. 

Prompto wished he'd just take the fact they were alive and be happy about it. 

There was no use crying over the split milk that was the ten year chasm between them. 

He made himself stop staring, reminding himself that the bathroom lights behind him were practically blinding, and that Noctis could look up any second. He retreated inside to brush his teeth. 

He was finishing when Noctis stumbled in, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light shift. Prompto spit, wiping his mouth and swinging wide to give the sleepy king some room. 

Noct squinted, glancing up at the other man, who slouched against the shower door, head down. Noctis tried to make out his friends' expression, wanting to chalk up the sulking to lethargy, but understood it most likely was not. 

"Prom," he whispered heartedly, so as not to wake the others. He kicked the door closed with his sock-clad foot, meeting the gaze of his friend. "You good, man?" 

To his credit, Prompto grinned immediately, and it came easy and painless. Noctis felt the pull instantly, remembered how it smelled to lay in his bed when they were just kids, Prompto snoring beside him and rain patterning against the window overhead. Even if Prompto didn't look like the boy he remembered, baby faced and giddy, he was still his best friend. Time wouldn't change that. 

"Yeah, dude, no sweat! Tired is all," he said, knocking Noct on the shoulder endearingly. 

Prompto didn't stay to check Noct's expression, to see if his story was bought or found out. He didn't have to. Prompto's fist was halfway wrapped around the cool doorknob when his King reached out to circle his wrist with a pale hand, the two of them pausing in the cramped bathroom, suddenly stuffy with emotion. 

In the silence, Noct murmured, "Haven't kissed you in ten years." 

For all his nervousness, Prompto only had the energy to snort, shake enough until he was leaned against the doorknob under the pressure of their reunion. 

"Ten years," he agreed, daring a peak over his shoulder. "You, uh, wanna rectify that?" 

It was a bold question, one Prompto hadn't anticipated asking, but had been thinking about for eons now. The last time they'd been together, Noct had still been grieving his fiancee, and they hadn't shared a romantic moment since before the roadtrip. In addition, Noct looked as blindsided as Prompto felt, his chapped palm still pressed to the other man's wrist. 

They're so different now. So much older. 

Still, Noct was nodding despite himself, those blue eyes still so bewildered, running a tongue over his lips. 

"Yeah," he rasped, then, louder, "Yeah--just. I kinda haven't brushed my teeth in ten years." 

"Ew!" Prom snorted, snatching his hand back to laugh for a moment to himself as Noct--the King of Insomnia, the Chosen One--blushed. "C'mon, gramps, be smoother than that!" 

"Yeah, yeah," Noct huffed, racing to the sink and hastily shoving the brush between his lips. "Hang on a sec." 

Prom did, taking a few nostalgic steps back to land himself on the lip of the tub, palms folded in his lap. Noct smiled behind the foam. 

"Take your time," Prom assured. "I can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite finished but it'll have to do. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. ♡


End file.
